Bedtime Story
by random-and-awkward
Summary: Zed tells his and Addison's daughter a bedtime story.


Ok guys I just watched Disney's Zombies and I loved it! Now I never actually planned on writing this story, but the idea just came to me. In fact, this is my first ever fanfic. I tend to be more of a science/math nerd who struggles with grammar and being creative, but I decided why not?

So I hope you enjoy the story, and forewarning again, creative writing is not my strong suit.

* * *

A man in his mid-thirties sat at the bedside of his six-year-old daughter.

His daughter had dark brown hair that went just passed her shoulders, and a slightly lighter grey complexion than himself. He still had no idea how the young girl ended up with brown hair, considering his green hair and his wife's white hair, but he just chalked it up to genetics being weird.

"Daddy will you tell me a story?" The young girl asked with pleading eyes. The man looked at his daughter knowing he couldn't say no to her when she made that face.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" He asked as he gently brushed some stray hair out of her face. She put a finger to her chin and stared at the ceiling of her room trying to make a decision, a large smile crossed her lips as she found her answer.

"Surprise me!" She said excitedly. "You always tell the best stories."

"I do don't I?" He responded with pride in his voice, as if he was receiving an award for 'best bed time story teller'.

"Daddy…" The girl said as she crossed her arms unamused. He just laughed in response.

"Alright, alright let me think." A grin spread on his face "I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?" He asked. His daughter broke out into a fit of giggles as she knew what story he was about to tell.

"Daddy, that's the story of how you and mommy met!" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"So you have heard the story of the girl and the zombie?" He asked.

"Only every week when you tell it" She informed.

"Does that mean you don't want to hear the story?" He asked with fake sadness as he put on his best pouting face. Unfortunately, the girl did not catch the sarcasm in his voice and her eyes widened in fear of accidently hurting her father's feelings.

"No!" She said shaking her head back and forth vigorously. "I want to hear it, it's my favorite story" She said trying to reassure her father that she would never get tired of hearing how her parents met, fell in love, and changed Seabrook so zombies could become part of their community.

He smiled softly at her apology.

"Alright, lay back in bed so we can start the story" He said. The girl obliged and laid down sideways on her bed so that she could face her dad and give him her full attention.

The man began to tell his daughter about his first day of high school with the humans, and how a girl caught his eye. He continued with how he later ran into the same girl in a Zombie safe room, which he was disappointed to find out was a room for humans to stay safe from zombies and not a room for zombies to be safe from humans. He then emphasized how much it hurt when the girl punched him square in the face when she saw that he was a zombie.

The further into the story he got the more he could see his daughter fighting to keep her eyes open. She eventually lost the fight as he got to the part of the story where he first met the girl's parents and they went out to get ice cream. By the end of the story his voice was just a whisper as he didn't want to wake her up from her new found sleep. He then pulled up the girl's blankets to ensure her warmth.

"Good night my princess." He whispered as he bent down to place a gentle kiss on top of her forehead. He got up slowly and exited the room, closing the door just enough so that the light from the outside couldn't get in, but open enough to leave a small crack in the door the way the girl liked it.

He then went down the stairs to find his wife curled up on the couch with her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling slowly. Her white hair, which currently went down to the middle of her back, was in a tangled mess. Her mouth was slightly open and he could see some drool trying to escape the corner of her mouth. He couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked as she slept.

The women stirred slightly, and he froze, afraid that he had just disturbed her sleep. He breathed a sigh of relief when the women's eyes remained closed. He continued to watch her sleep as he mused the story he just told their daughter. His life was still so surreal, and he couldn't believe how far they had come. Not just them as a couple, but Seabrook in general and how zombies were finally being accepted. Of course there were some people who were still not happy with letting zombies be part of life in Seabrook, but he knew very well that change takes time.

"What are you doing?" The women suddenly asked with sleep in her voice and eyes still closed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He replied softly.

"It's fine, but what are you doing?" She asked again.

"Watching you sleep." He responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" She questioned him, all the while her eyes still remained closed.

"You just look so delicious…Oh, I mean gorgeous, when you sleep" He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Very funny." She said as she went to playfully hit him, but her attempt failed due to the fact that her eyes remained shut. He then picked her up bridal style, which caused her to finally open her eyes.

"Now what are you doing?" She questioned.

"Taking you to bed, you can't sleep on the couch all night, and I know if I don't carry you now then there's no way you're getting off that couch." He said.

She smiled into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes once more.

"Gar-garziga" She said. He looked down at his almost asleep wife and smiled.

"I gar-garziga you too." He said as he carried her up to their room.


End file.
